


Right Choices

by ooopo123



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Amity Faction, Choosing Ceremony (Divergent), Dauntless Faction, Erudite Faction, F/F, Faction Switching, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, POV Lesbian Character, faction betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooopo123/pseuds/ooopo123
Summary: Miriam looked across the choosing room, Sasha stared back. This was it, their first and last chance to be together. Afterwards they’d either see each other everyday or never again.They both had only one option.





	Right Choices

Miriam looked across the choosing room, Sasha stared back. This was it, their first and last chance to be together. Afterwards they’d either see each other everyday or never again; only able to contact each other through letters. They both knew that wouldn't be enough, already they spent every moment possible in school with one another and still, that wasn't enough.. _Nothing_ would be enough, they both had only one option. 

Here’s hoping they don’t mess it up. 

“Sasha Turnt!” Miriam watched as she made her way to the five bowls and as she let her blood pour onto the coals. Little objection came from the rest of Amity; they all suspected that Sasha, the outgoing and outrageous girl that she was, would choose Dauntless. Miriam was the only one who knew though; just as Sasha was the only one who knew for certain what she would pick, too. 

“Miriam Gabe!” Sucking in a deep breath, she too started shuffling towards the five faction bowls. Miriam eyed Erudite’s bowl of water as she approached and then her Father, Erudite’s representative and the presenter of this year’s choosing ceremony. Shakily, she accepted the knife from her Father; lingering for a moment as they held hands over the knife. After a second that felt like eternity, Miriam’s father nodded at her firmly; giving her a soft smile, before retracting his hand. Leaving the knife in Miriam’s grip. 

She held the blade; turning her head left towards the bowls of Candor and **Erudite** , then right towards the bowls of Abnegation and **Dauntless**. Taking in one last breath, she extended her arm, squeezed her eyes shut and _sliced_ open her palm; letting the sound of blood sizzling on hot coals be drowned out by gasps and murmuring around her. 

Miriam Gabe knew exactly what was expected of her. Daughter of one of the most respected and prestigious men in Erudite, she was to let her blood join those of others in the bowl of water. Instead she couldn’t tear her eyes away from her own blood bubbling on the flaming coals of the Dauntless. When she did, she looked straight into her Father’s eyes. He was still smiling. 

“I’ll see you in a week, Miriam.” This time, it was her turn to nod; albeit tearfully. Miriam made her way over to the rest of the teenagers who had chosen Dauntless, somehow on legs even more weak than before she had chosen. Once there, Sasha grabbed her hand; holding it too tightly in her own. It was wonderful. 

Together, they held hands as the entirety of Dauntless ran out of room, down the stairs and to the station. When it came to jumping onto the train for the first time, they held hands as they leapt; laughing all the while. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my English class, we're reading Divergent! I've also written a ton of poems for the book too! (13 poems, 2 letters and 3 short stories... So far.)


End file.
